Anniversary Date
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Sequel to 'Wedding Date' It is eight years later and Arthur and Merlin are surprised when their daughter organises them to spend the night in a hotel to celebrate their anniversary but after finding something out Arthur and Merlin head home to surprise their daughter who had other reasons for getting her parents out of the house.
_**I don't own Merlin sadly, it belongs to the BBC**_

 _ **Summary: Sequel to 'Wedding Date' It is eight years later and Arthur and Merlin are surprised when their daughter organises them to spend the night in a hotel to celebrate their anniversary but after finding something out Arthur and Merlin head home to surprise their daughter who had other reasons for getting her parents out of the house.**_

 _ **Warnings: Light Malexmale, AU,**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

Seventeen year old Charlotte walked into her sister's room to see her twin sat at her desk open books around her. "Kay it is the holidays now, why have you got all these books out?"

"It may be the holidays but I still want to study and get ready for our final year, I like to be prepared, not just turn up on the first day back and say 'what we learning about this term then' like you. I asked the teacher what we are to be studying so I am starting now."

"Oh come on Kay the sun is shining!"

"And here I thought I left by big bedroom light on, turns out it is the sun shining through my window." Kayla mumbled not looking up from her book.

"I need your help, you are the ge- one who is good with dates."

"Am I? So that is why I got an A plus in History." Kayla sighed and removed her glasses before looking at her sister. "I am not going to get anything done until you spill what you want."

"When is dad and father's wedding anniversary?"

"Twentieth of May why?"

"And they have been married for?"

"Well we were nine and we are now seventeen." Kayla sighed. "Eight years Charlotte, seriously how did you pass your exams? Actually don't answer that I already know, just pray dad doesn't find out."

"It was no big deal I didn't do anything wrong. Look I want to surprise them both, make reservations at a restaurant, hotel afterwards, and it falls on a Friday so father hasn't got to be at work next day or anything, the lads can stay with friends and you can stay with your books."

Kayla folded her arms. "And you?"

"Me what?"

"What will you be doing?"

"I don't know, watch a dvd in my room or downstairs and have a swim in the pool."

"What's his name?"

"Who?"

"Charlotte you can not lie to me, who are you spending Friday night with?"

"No one honestly, can't I do something for dad and father on their wedding anniversary, give me some credit."

Kayla sighed. "Fine, I have a list of their top favourites places, leave it with me."

"Thank you." Charlotte beamed as she stood up.

"How are we to pay for this?"

"I have father's credit card for when I was shopping online earlier." Charlotte said as she walked out of her sisters room.

"You are giving that back!" Kayla shouted.

* * *

Arthur looked up when his office door opened and frowned when he saw Charlotte stood there. "Sweetheart? What's happened?"

"Nothing father, can I sit?"

"Of course." Arthur waited for Charlotte to sit before reaching across and taking his daughter's hand. "What do I owe this nice surprise of a visit?"

"You and dad have been married for eight years on Friday."

"Yes?"

"I have asked for Kayla's help and for your anniversary she has booked you into a hotel, the one with the fancy restaurant on the ground floor, where we went for gran's sixtieth birthday meal."

"Oh wow, thank you sweetheart, I was wondering what to treat your dad to, I will have to treat you and Kayla for helping," he said and put his hand in his pocket to take out his wallet. "You will need a card to pay for the place..."

Charlotte stood up and slid a credit card across the desk, "no need father, I used this one and already treated myself to something and Kayla, also Jamie and Jacob so they are not left out, see you later father."

Arthur opened his wallet and did indeed find an empty slot where his card should have been. "Charlotte!" he yelled but he was alone.

* * *

Charlotte walked through the door after arranging Friday night with her boyfriend and froze when she saw her dad stood there, arms folded, seeing that she knew where Kayla got it from. "Dad! Hello. I haven't done anything."

"I already know, your father told me all about it."

"Look I only..."

She was cut off when Merlin hugged her close. "Such a sweet idea for our anniversary thank you. I have already thanked your sister."

When Merlin walked away Charlotte saw her father stood there leaning against the doorframe, smirk on his face. "The panic! That was fun." he laughed.

"That wasn't fair."

Arthur walked over to his daughter. "You are right it wasn't, shall we ask your dad which is the least fair? What I just did then or you taking my card?"

"Actually you were only playing about father." Charlotte laughed before hugging Arthur and following her dad into the kitchen.

* * *

Merlin smiled and watched as Arthur opened the door to the room where they would be staying and placed their overnight bag just inside the door before turning around.

"Right then my gorgeous husband." Arthur said as he picked up a laughing Merlin and carried him inside. "Can you believe it has been eight years love?"

"I can't, I can't believe I have managed to put up with you that long." Merlin laughed, gasping when Arthur dropped him on to the bed before crawling on top of him.

"You have never had it so good."

Merlin lifted his arms up and buried his hands into the blond locks. "I will agree to that." he whispered as he brought Arthur lips down to his but the phone ringing stopped them from doing anything.

"Ignore it."

"Arthur it could be one of the kids."

"The lads are with my parents staying the night they are fine and the girls are old enough to be trusted to spend the night alone in the house."

"What if something happened though?" Merlin answered as he picked up the phone. "Hello? It is, yes he is here." Merlin put down the phone. "It's reception, they want us downstairs, to talk to you."

* * *

"What do you mean my card was declined?" Arthur asked.

"We have tried three times and it won't take it."

Arthur took his wallet out and placed all of his cards on the desk. "Which one did I give you to pay with?"

"That one sir." a woman behind the desk said.

Arthur looked at the card the woman pointed to, it was the one Charlotte handed back to him, he cleared his throat. "Do you have wifi? I need to check something."

"Arthur it's fine just use another card."

"Merlin I need to know as I haven't used this card and now there isn't enough on it?" Arthur said as he started to check his statements online. He checked his card and saw food shopping on there and then frowned. Xbox one? Swegway? Laptop? Clothes, he looked down and saw purchased a few days ago was a two piece swimsuit, size thirty two B. "Merlin what size is Charlotte? Underwear wise?"

"Thirty two B why?"

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Merlin change of plan."

"I don't understand what has Charlotte got to do with anything?"

Arthur handed over another card, "I hardly touch this one this will work, we won't be staying."

"Arthur!"

Arthur turned and placed his hands on Merlin's upper arms while the woman ran the card. "I will explain all on the way home love, trust me please?"

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "You know I do."

* * *

On the way home Arthur told Merlin everything. "So she has done this to get us out of the house?"

"Yes. I told her to treat herself and I would treat the others and she said she has already done it, an Xbox one for Jacob swegway for Jamie brand new laptop for Kayla and a new wardrobe for her and one very revealing two piece swimsuit, us out of the house, a big swimming pool out back all to herself and her boyfriend."

"That gal sometimes." Merlin sighed. "Treat them yeah but to that extent? How did she think she would get away with it? We would notice her new clothes, Kayla's laptop, Jamie's Xbox. She is going to be in so much trouble."

"No Merlin, I have a different plan. Care to play along?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

* * *

When they pulled up on the driveway they quietly entered the house and placing their bag by the door they walked through to the kitchen and saw Charlotte laugh as a lad her age jumped in the pool. "Come on in, water is great and if it isn't I will keep you warm."

Arthur shook his head to stop himself from going out there and drown the lad that just made that certain remark at his daughter. "You ready?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes."

"What's the lads name?"

"Lee."

* * *

As Charlotte dropped the towel, revealing her new two piece suit which was useless as far as Merlin and Arthur were concerned as it basically covered nothing, and climbed into the pool, they walked out of the back door and Arthur stopped, surprise on his face. "Charlotte?"

Charlotte gasped. "Father! We erm.. This is... what are you doing back here?"

"Well we had to come back as the credit card I used got maxed out, don't know how, but this is great, now we finally get to meet your boyfriend!"

"I didn't plan any of this honestly, Lee just turned up."

"I thought you said to come as the house was empty."

"Shut up Lee!" Charlotte hissed.

Arthur and Merlin heard but played ignorant. "Nice to finally meet you." Merlin said. "This is great we can get to know each other now, Arthur I will just go up and get our costumes and we can join them and talk."

Arthur looked at his husband. "What costume? Merlin we don't wear one when in the pool together."

Lee jumped out of the pool. "No it's fine honestly I better be going," he said and hurried to put his jeans and top on. "See you tomorrow Charlotte." he said and practically ran from the back garden, avoiding Arthur who was glaring at him. "We haven't done anything Mr Pendragon I promise!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Charlotte climbed out of the pool. "I am going after him."

Arthur picked up a towel and tossed it over to his daughter. "No, you will stay here and cover yourself up! Word of advice Charlotte, you check how much is on a card before spending with it."

"I can't believe you nicked your father's card!" Merlin said.

"It was only to treat ourselves with as I knew father would tell us to."

"Yes but not to the extent of three hundred pound each! That is twelve hundred pounds Charlotte!"

"Merlin I don't care about the money."

"I do, you were not brought up like that, I have always told you that you do not take advantage of your father's money, yes we now live comfortable due to how we used to live but that is no excuse."

"Dad I know..."

"Clearly you don't. Your birthday is yet to come, what you have spent is your birthday and Christmas money."

"Daddy!"

"No Charlotte. I mean it, you did all this to get us out of the house so you can show off to your boyfriend and impress him with what is a non existent bathing suit why all the clothes as well?"

"You said I needed new clothes."

Arthur laughed. "Not three hundred pounds worth love."

"At least now I won't need any new clothes for a while."

Merlin smiled a little at his daughter's cheekiness. "Can you believe her?"

"Yes I can Merlin, I was like this at her age."

"I know I am to be punished as I only did all of this to get you out of the house and spent all that money but did you seriously have to embarrass me in front of my boyfriend? He couldn't get away quick enough!"

"If he likes you as much as you believe he will still be with you."

"And what was all that about no swimming costumes? You do have costumes, you don't swim naked or spend time in the pool naked."

Arthur leaned in close to his daughter. "How do you know what we do and don't do when we can't sleep in the dead of the night?"

Charlotte's jaw dropped as she looked from her father to her dad who just smiled and raised his brow. "I'm going to bed, night father, dad." she hugged them both and went to go inside.

"This isn't over Charlotte, we don't want to ruin what is left of mine and your father's anniversary, you will have no phone, no internet, or friends or boyfriend round for two weeks and you will be paying your father back what you took, how you will, we will discuss it in the morning." Merlin called to his daughter who paused mid step before nodding her head and carrying on into the house.

* * *

Charlotte woke up and groaned when she looked at the clock and saw it was only three in the morning, needing a drink she walked downstairs with her eyes half shut and walked into the kitchen, getting a glass out of the cupboard she walked over to the sink and ran the cold tap, noticing the patio lights on she opened her eyes more and smiled at what she saw, her dad and father were in the middle of the pool, arms wrapped around each other kissing. "Happy anniversary." she whispered before heading back to bed with her glass of water.

* * *

 _ **The end**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Thank you to Cathcer1984 for help with punishment. xx**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
